


baby, it's cold

by virotutis



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M, scarf sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virotutis/pseuds/virotutis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s one of the bow scarves, so it’s stupidly long and kind of dumb looking on him, but it’s red and it’s kind of warm so Shintaro doesn’t complain verbally, only frowning slightly at it before wrapping it as many times as he possibly can without choking himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, it's cold

It's maybe thirty degrees outside and Shintaro thinks that his fingers and toes are probably frozen or frostbitten at this point, despite Momo's loud claims that it "isn't that bad! Come on, big brother, you're overreacting!"

Shintaro would like to point out that she's got a big, gross bright neon orange bubble jacket on layered on top of three different shirts and two scarves and a pair of stupid earmuffs and mittens on and all he has on is a long-sleeved shirt and his usual jersey and a pair of jeans, so she really can't talk, but the moment he opens his mouth to refute her, Momo rolls her eyes at him before slapping him on the back, hard enough to send him stumbling forward and almost falling into a pile of snow.

She laughs loudly at that, cackling like a hyena and covering up his irritated grumbles, before taking some pity on him at least and taking off one of her dumb scarves to hand to him, muttering something about how they need to go shopping to buy him more clothes, since he's starting to become a member of society and needs to dress appropriately for any occasion that comes up before running off and joining the snowball fight that the others are taking part in.

He’s almost about to call out after him telling her how he is not going to be going out anymore after today because he can’t handle the weather and would prefer the safety of home, with the air conditioner and heating, but Momo actually looks happy, so he wisely keeps his mouth shut and slowly wraps the scarf around his neck.

It’s one of the bow scarves, so it’s stupidly long and kind of dumb looking on him, but it’s red and it’s kind of warm so Shintaro doesn’t complain verbally, only frowning slightly at it before wrapping it as many times as he possibly can without choking himself.

After he’s done with that, he brings his hands up to his face to blow warm air on them and rub them together to try and warm them up, and he’s gotten to the point of getting them to the point where he can actually start to feel them when Konoha slowly walks over to him, blinking and shaking the snow out of his hair.

“Hello, Shintaro,” he says slowly, bringing up a hand to wave at him slightly. Shintaro nods back at him in greeting, and there’s a moment of silence where Konoha smiles at him, before the smile is replaced with a small, curious stare. “Shintaro, what are you doing?”

“It’s cold,” Shintaro shrugs, and keeps blowing air on his fingers. When Konoha continues to stare at him, he sighs softly, before continuing, “I’m trying to warm my hands. It’s seriously stupidly cold out here, dude. How are you handling it?”

“Ah, I see,” Konoha says, nodding slightly, before he blinks a few times. “I didn’t notice it was cold. I don’t think I’m capable of that feature. Kano said that I was warm though, and he was hugging me for a while when we first went outside. Do you want a hug too?”

“No,” Shintaro says, barely stopping himself from groaning in jealousy, because God, what a stupidly lucky bastard, not being able to feel this stupid ball-freezing cold that slowly killing him. “I’m good. Don’t worry about me. I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Konoha nods, but he walks over next to Shintaro and grabs his hands anyway, wrapping Shintaro’s shitty frozen fingers in a warm, warm oven, and Shintaro barely manages to hold in the small groan of absolute relief at the warmth. “If you don’t want a hug, then I can warm up your fingers at least.”

“That wasn’t exactly what I meant by saying that I was good, but,” Shintaro shrugs, and steps in a little closer to Konoha because wow, ha, he is really warm, “eh, I don’t mind. I might change my mind about the hugging thing. Maybe, it depends. You’re really, really warm, you know that? How are you this warm?”

“I think Sensei said something about… homeostasis…?” Konoha lets out a quizzical noise before frowning slightly. “I’m, I’m not sure… He was talking really fast and I didn’t understand a lot of the things he said. I’m sorry, Shintaro… I don’t know.”

“Don’t worry about it, dude,” Shintaro laughs a little, and he wiggles his fingers out of Konoha’s grasp to unwrap a few layers of the scarf, to Konoha’s confusion. “I wasn’t really expecting you to know. It was a rhetorical question, so don’t feel bad, okay?”

“Okay,” Konoha says, smiling a little, and that smile gets even brighter when Shintaro tosses the extra parts of the scarf around his shoulders before wrapping it around his neck. “Oh, oh, Shintaro, I’ve seen this before! It was in one of Mary’s books, I think! She said that scarf-sharing was something that people that really like each other do! Does this mean that you like me, Shintaro? Because I like you too! I like you a lot.”

“Stop talking. Please,” Shintaro groans, trying to hide his red face in the scarf. Maybe he can blend in with the fabric, ha. “God, please. I like you, okay. There.”

Konoha laughs at that, small and happy, but he doesn’t actually say anything more as he slowly grabs Shintaro’s hands and intertwines their fingers together, bringing them up and pressing soft kisses to Shintaro’s knuckles.


End file.
